A simple island girl?
by Maros Lord
Summary: AU Kingdom hearts never happened. Sora and Kairi are very much in love. After visiting a fortune telller at a festival, there love is pushed to the limit, will it survive?
1. Default Chapter

AN (This is my first attempt at writing Kingdom hearts fanfiction. I used the older version of Kairi you see in "Another Side, Another story, but everyone else looks more or less the same. If you like, review and leave suggestions, or e-mail me at Bmg55z@aol.com, thanks.)  
  
A soft cool breeze gently played with a few stands of the girl's hair. After brushing them behind her ear, the girl looked out at the glittering blue surface of the water. With a quick deep breath to steady her self, she ran across the small cliff she was standing on and dove into the water.  
  
She broke the surface with a gasp and spit out a little bit of seawater. After steadying herself she flipped on her stomach and swam to the shelters under the small cliff. She rested her back against the sloping wall and sighed a little at what her excretion  
  
The girl gathered her self again and pushed away from the wall, lounging in the warm, shady, shallows. A few more strokes brought her into the sun-drenched waters of Destiny Bay.  
  
An hour or so later, the girl splashed out of the water and collapsed on the beach, exhausted, but happy.  
  
When she came to, she saw the brown hair faced of her friend Sora looking down at her. She blinked her eyes a few times. "Oh, hey Sora." She said sleepily.  
  
"Hey yourself Kairi." Sora said with his trademark cheesy grin. Kairi sat up and looked around at the simple wood walls of the shack on the beach. With a small yawn she turned back to Sora, "How long was I asleep."  
  
Sora put one arm behind his head as if willing the answer from it "Um. Just a few minutes, I think, I was walking toward the bay just when you were getting out of the water. I brought you here since you I would have to dump you if you got all deep fried." He said with another grin.  
  
Kairi slapped him lightly on the arm. "Yeah, but then the only girl who would give you the time of day would be Selphie."  
  
Sora recoiled in mock horror, "Oh no. But you know I would still love you even if you were burnt to a crisp." He bent and gave her a peck on the lips. Kairi giggled and returned it with a longer kiss.  
  
"So, um, are you going to be at the festival tonight, Sora?" Kairi said, blushing a little.  
  
"Kairi, you know I'm gonna. Almost everyone on the Destiny Islands is going to be. Besides, Like I would miss the chance to see your dance."  
  
Kairi blushed a little further. 'Oh thanks Sora." She wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly she moved away and looked around. She spotted her duffel bag at the corner of the shack and busied herself with it.  
  
She brought out a small boom box, and gave Sora a little grin. She hit the on button and a techno mix filled the shack. Kairi began to sway and move with the rhythm.  
  
Kairi barley moved from one spot one the ground, but let her arms and body lead her dance. After a moment she saw the Sora was still sitting, looking awestruck. She took one of his hands and guided him up. Sora started to dance in an awkward sort of way.  
  
With the final beat of the first song Kairi twirled around Sora and out her arms over his. The next song started to play, a softer mix. Kairi slowly moved Sora's arms in time with the music. She let go and moved back into his view. She started to sway slowly, sometimes brushing her hand across Sora's chest. The song faded to a close and Kairi shut the stereo off.  
  
Sora looked at her with his mouth hanging open. He finally managed to breath enough to say "Wow."  
  
"Sora, This is Kairi to Sora, can you hear me?" Kairi asked, snapping her fingers in front of Sora.  
  
Sora shock his head a little. "Wow' he repeated, "I knew you could dance, but where did that come from?"  
  
"Guess I'm just full of surprise" She said with a wink.  
  
"I guess,' Sora said, scratching his head in confusion. He peeked his head out of the door and saw the sun hanging low in the sky. "Hey Kairi, you better get back to the main island. It's almost sundown." Kairi nodded and packed her boom box back into her bag and walked out of the shack, with Sora in tow.  
  
They both rowed back to the main island and got onto the dock just as the sun was setting. "I gotta go get ready Sora, make sure you're there by seven." Kairi said, running off.  
  
Sora walked off through the empty streets of Zidane towards the town square. Even from a distance he could see the lights and hear music from the festival. It was held once a year in honor of the sprit and the heart. Usually there was music from anyone who could play, the shopkeepers set up booths, and merchants from other islands had things for sale.  
  
Sora was just about there when a flash of silver hair caught his eye. He was about to turn, when he was hit from behind. He hit the cobbles in the street and looked up. Staring down at him was his best friend, Riku.  
  
"Sora, you bum. I though you would be able to block that by now." Riku said mockingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Riku. So why aren't you at the festival?" Sora said, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"I was, but I saw you coming and thought I would have a little fun. You still owe me for not fighting me today."  
  
"So now it's a privilege to be beaten by the great Riku, gimme a break."  
  
"Careful what you wish for Sora, I may just give it to you. Come on, Kairi's on stage soon." Riku said, walking toward the town square.  
  
The mayor of Destiny Island stood on the wooden stage and tapped on the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman. It is time again for another Festival of the Spirit. And to open this year's festivity's, Young Miss Kairi." The crowd clapped as the mayor stepped off the stage and the simple curtain behind him slid to the side.  
  
Kairi stepped out, dressed in a simple green dress that stopped at the knees. Her brown hair was drawn back in a ponytail. With an opening drumbeat, she slowly moved her hands into a prayer. Then the drums began to beat faster, giving Kairi the tempo to spin a few times. When the chants started, the entire song began charged with energy. The rest of Kairi's dance was a blur of movement, wild and celebrating all the good parts of life. When the song ended, Kairi bowed to the crows, and slipped backstage.  
  
While the mayor was introducing the next music act, Sora and Riku went backstage. Kairi was sitting on a spare chair gulping water and wiping her forehead. "That was pretty good Kairi." Riku said, leaning on the wall next to her.  
  
"Yeah, that was incredible Kairi." Sora said dragging a chair in front of her.  
  
"Thanks guys, do you think the rest of the people enjoyed it?" Kairi said anxiously.  
  
Riku laughed a little to himself. "I know that the looks Tidus and Wakka were giving you would make little Sora here jealous." The three of them laughed at that. "Well I'm gonna go check out the festival, remember Sora, don't do anything to, um, noticeable." Riku said, stressing the last word.  
  
Before Sora could fins something to throw Riku had already slipped out the door. "You know he's just jealous because you got me before he even tried." Came Kairi's voice from behind him. "I'm gonna change, then lets look around the festival, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Sora went out the door and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later Kairi came out and joined him, dressed a simple tee shirt and jeans. "Come on, let's go." She said, walking back toward the square.  
  
Kairi quickly dragged Sora to look at what for sale from the other islands. The traders had brought a good selection of items from their home islands, as well as some truly odd finds. Kairi practically squealed when she saw a small stuffed doll of a moogle at one of the stalls. "How much for the cute little moogle?" She asked, digging her wallet of her jeans.  
  
The man behind the stall picked up the little doll and turned it over, giving it a good inspection. "Well for you, little lady, how about five munny." Kairi pulled a fresh five-munny bill and handed it to the man. She grasped her new little toy and yanked Sora over to the next stall.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Kairi asked, showing Sora her toy.  
  
Sora gave her a perplexed look. "Why does it have a little pom-pom on it's head. It looks kinda creepy."  
  
"Well I think it's cute, and I'm naming it Sora." The "real" Sora sighed and took the doll from Kairi.  
  
"Great' he said to the doll "I have competition from a plushy."  
  
"Yep, and watch out, he might do a better job than you, Sora two."  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute, why am I Sora two?" Sora said with shock on his face  
  
"Because I. Hey look at that." They had just passed a small tent with a sign saying "Love potions!, Fortunes Told. See what the stars have planned for you! Madame Clairvoya knows all!" Kairi gave Sora a little smile. "Come on let's see what the starts have planned for us." She said as she walked in.  
  
There was a single table and three chairs inside the tent. Behind the table was a woman with long purple hair, wrapped in a number of shawls. "Ah, two young lovers." The woman said with a deep accent. "What can I do for you on this fine evening."  
  
"We want to know what the future has for us." Kairi said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the table.  
  
"Well, then let us look deep into my crystal ball." Madame Clairvoya reached under the table and brought out a large crystal ball. "Now I want both of you to close your eyes and focus on each other, while I read the vibrations of the future." Sora and Kairi closed the eyes and held each other's hand.  
  
Madame Clairvoya said a few strange words and sprinkled dust of her crystal ball. A white swirling mist appeared inside, Followed by the beginnings of a shape. "Slowly open your eyes." Madame Clairvoya said to Sora and Kairi. The opened their eyes and looked down at the crystal ball. The shape inside began to form, first a long blade, a sharp point attached. Then a symbol, the crescent moon. Then finally, a red liquid that looked an awful lot like blood.  
  
The couple looked up at Madame Clairvoya, Kairi with fear, and Sora with anger. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?! We're leaving!" Sora said, almost dragging Kairi out of the tent.  
  
"Sora, why did you leave like that?" Kairi asked, a note of fear in her voice.  
  
"Come on Kairi, that woman is just trying to scare us!' Sora said anxiously. He waited a moment to calm down 'Besides, I can tell you your future right now."  
  
. Kairi gave him a scrutinizing look. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, You and I are going to have a great time at the festival, joke about Riku, then good to bed. Tomorrow you are going to meet me at the secret place for a surprise."  
  
"That's quite a prediction. How do you know it's going to come true?" Kairi asked, giving Sora a small kiss.  
  
"I don't know, something just told me." He wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist and returned the kiss. "Hey look! A guy giving sword fighting lessons. Maybe I'll finally beat Riku." He said and started walking toward a silver-haired man with a very long sword. Kairi sighed in a loving way and followed him. 


	2. chapter 2

The early mourning sun gently played across the décor of Kairi's room. A small shaft of sunlight had already made it's way across her wooden floor, climbed the bed frame and was now shining brightly on Kairi's shut eyes. Kairi's bed gave a groan as she shifted into a sit. She glanced around her room and gave a relaxed yawn. After rubbing the last bits of sleep from her eyes she slipped onto her floor.  
  
A quick shower later, her towel-clad form returned and sat before her mirror. She absently picked up a brush and started running it through her hair, while her mind began to wander.  
  
An image of Sora walked calmly into her mind. It was sunset in Destiny Island and she and Sora were alone. She was dressed a simple brown skirt and white blouse, he in his normal attire. Sora said a few romantic things, and then pulled her to him in a kiss. He reached up the back of her blouse and ...  
  
A small tap something hit Kairi's window. She leaned a bit to the side and saw Sora below her window, waving up.  
  
She opened the window just enough to show her head and yelled down to him, "Come in Sora, the door's not locked. She closed the window and heard the front door open and close. Quickly, she dressed in her under ware, a white thank top, and brown shorts. She was just slipping her sandals on when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it and immediately her lips were taken prisoner by Sora's  
  
"Hey Kairi." Sora said when he broke the kiss. "Did ya sleep alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess.' She paused "What are you doing here, I though we were going to meet at the Secret Place."  
  
Sora suddenly looked embarrassed. "Well yeah, I kind of had this big romantic lunch plan set for later today. But, I forgot that: for one, I don't own a picnic basket, two the sandwiches I made last night were eaten by my mom and dad. So, sorry" He said in a bashful voice  
  
Kairi giggled at Sora's story "It's alright Sora, you'll just owe my something doublely romantic next time. So what are we going to do instead?" Kairi said as they made their way into Kairi's kitchen  
  
"I dunno' Sora said, flopping on a chair 'Want to go hang out on Destiny island again?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." She ducked down into her 'fridge and brought out a pitcher of Paopu Juice. "Want some?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Kairi."  
  
The two sipped their drinks, occasionally starting a trail of conversation. After a while Sora sat up and up and walked over Kairi's chair and help out his hand. Putting on his best accent he said "Milady? Would you accompany me to the Islands of Destiny?"  
  
Kairi struggled to not laugh and took a deep breath, then said also in a British accent" Why kind Sir, I would be most delighted." She let herself be pulled up and gave Sora a quick peck on the cheek. She bent in close and whispered, "Race ya."  
  
Before Sora could react, Kairi was out the door. With a quick breath he ran after her.  
  
Kairi was already at the docks when Sora came up, breathing hard. "What kept you?" she asked playfully. Sora just groaned and hopped into his rowboat, gesturing Kairi to follow.  
  
The boat trip was a quiet one, save for Sora gaping in surprise at a passing mermaid, which turned out to be a piece of driftwood. When they stepped on to the dock at Destiny Island, Kairi was still laughing, and Sora's face was glowing. Kairi was about to ridicule Sora again when they heard Riku's voice.  
  
"Hey guy's" he said was a casual wave as he walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Riku." They said, almost in unison.  
  
"What's new?' asked Sora  
  
"Not much, cept for Tidus pushing Selphie into the ocean, when I left them, Tidus looked like he won't be walking for a while."  
  
Kairi looked a little surprised, "Poor Selphie, I should go talk to her." She was about to walk off when a Sora shaped thought hit her. "You don't mind, do you Sora?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Better you than one of us." He gave her a quick kiss. "See you Riku." She ran off with a quick wave to Riku.  
  
Riku and Sora watched her run off for a moment before turning and walking toward the beach. "Sora, you should really have a talk with Tidus."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
'The only reason he pushed Selphie in the water was to see her in a wet dress. You should tell him that all you have to do is act like a pansy, and girls will willingly. ."  
  
Riku didn't get to finish before Sora pushed him to the side. "What is that supposed to mean, huh? I know that you weren't calling me a pansy, cause I'm not!"  
  
Riku laughed a little a causing Sora such frustration. "Relax Sora, you know I'm just joking. But you know,' he quickly dropped and kicked Sora's legs from under him, 'you now I'm going to have to get you back for pushing me." He pulled out his wooden sword.  
  
'Today's the day I beat you Riku!" Sora said, unsheathing his own wooden sword.  
  
He rushed at Riku and slashed, which he easily dodged. Riku quickly countered with a swipe to Sora's stomach, which missed him by an inch. "If you can't do better than that, there's no way you'll beat me" Riku called out mockingly. Sora feinted a swipe, and then managed a jab at Riku's ribs. "You're doing better." Riku admitted. He raised his sword for a downward slash. Sora raised his sword to block. Riku dropped and tripped Sora again. In a flash his sword was pointed at Sora's heart. "Still not as good as me." He finished arrogantly.  
  
Sora got to his feet slowly. "Good match", he said through a forced smile. Riku was already walking away with his sword over his shoulder. He called back, "If you feel like fighting later, I'll be on the Paopu Isle."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna win next time Riku" he called back." Sora sheathed his sword in his belt and started to wander around the isle.  
  
An hour later, Sora still had nothing to do. Kairi and Selphie had gone off somewhere, Riku was doing his "I'm tortured and alone" act, and Wakka and Tidus were trying to open the wooden door in the secret place. Sora flopped down on the dock and watched the sun glinting water for a moment. He was about to go off and force another match out of Riku, when something caught his eye.  
  
About thirty feet out was a bow of a ship. Sora blinked his eyes once, and it was still there. Sora got up and pulled his outer shirt and necklace off. After kicking off his banana shoes, he dove into the ocean and started for the fragment of a ship.  
  
Sora climbed on deck exhausted from his swim, it had seemed the ship was a lot closer than it really was. After a minute or two of hard breathing, Sora looked around the ship's bow.  
  
There wasn't much left. The mast had been broken off, and only a few pieces of rigging were left of the sail. It would have been nothing more then a fluting hunk of wood if not for one thing. At the very tip of the bow, embedded halfway to the hilt, was a sword. Sora walked up to the blade and pulled hard on the handle. Distantly, he thought he remembered something about a sword, but quickly forgot. With little resistance, the blade slid from the ship, and glinted in the sunlight.  
  
Sora slashed at the air for a few times and was surprised that the sword weighed little more than his wooden sword. He practiced a few simple moves with his new weapon. One swipe went wild and headed for the remainder of the mast. With a soft swish and a loud crash, the stump of the mast was carved in two. Sora gasped at the sharpness of the blade, and immediately wrapped as much of it as he could in the bit of rigging and sail he found. Making sure that the blade was secure in his belt, Sora headed back to Destiny Island.  
  
Back inside the little hut on the island, Kairi was busy comforting Selphie. "Goddess, why do boys always have to be such pervs!"? Selphie whined. "I mean sure, I have a killer body but that doesn't give Tidus the right to push me into the ocean." If Kairi weren't busy trying to save her eardrums, she would have laughed. At fourteen, Selphie wasn't much to drool over.  
  
Selphie continued to rant for a while before finally calming down. She thanked Kairi for listening and walked off toward the tree house. Kairi sighed a little at the younger girls attitude.  
  
She had just closed the door on the little hut when she heard a splashing form the docks. Sora climbed out of the water, bare-chested and exhausted. Kairi ran up to him "Where did you go, you look like you just swam a mile." Kairi said with concern in her voice.  
  
Sora grinned as mush as he could. "It was great Kairi. I found a real sword." Sora said, still breathing hard. Without another word he fell back on to the sand. "Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. She rushed over to his prone figure and listened carefully for a faint beat. She breathed a sigh of relief as his hear gave a weak but steady beat.  
  
Riku came running up behind Kairi "Hey, what's up Kairi, I heard you scream and. What happened to Sora!"?  
  
"I don't know! He came out of the water, said he found a real sword, and collapsed." Kairi said, panic in her voice.  
  
"Well then he should get him out of the sun. Give me a hand." Riku said in his usual clam manner. Kairi lifted one of Sora's arms on her shoulders, and Riku got the other. Together they managed to half carry, half drag Sora to the little hut on the beach.  
  
It was after dark before Sora feebly opened one of his eyes. A flesh colored blob managed to form itself into Kairi's worried looking face. "Hey Riku, I think he's waking up." Kairi said. Sora found his arms and managed to push himself against a wall in to a sit. Riku walked over to him, and handed him a glass of water. Sora took it and greedily gulped it down.  
  
"Thanks,' he said setting the glass down, "What happened?"  
  
Riku knelt in front of him. "Kairi said that you came out of the ocean, said you found a real sword, and then collapsed. Guess I wore you out with our little fight." He finished smirking.  
  
"Riku" Kairi said warningly  
  
"Fine fine." Riku said standing out. He turned around and brought up something. Even in the dull light of the hut, the sword still gleamed. "This is what you found, hu?" He swung it once experimentally. "Where'd ya find it?"  
  
"I was looking for you, ya know for a rematch, when a saw a ship out in the ocean. I wanted to go explore and when I got there, I found that sword."  
  
Riku looked the blade up and down with a look of concern. "You found this on a ship?"  
  
"Well, just a part of a ship. Most of the sail and mast were broken off."  
  
All that Sora got in reply was a hmmm. Riku set the sword on the ground and stared off. Kairi gently lifted the handle of the blade. Her eyes traveled up the simple blue grip, up the shimmering blade. When she saw the very tip, she gasped and dropped the sword in the sand.  
  
Sora quickly got up and went over to her. "Kairi, what's wrong?" All she could do was point at the sword. Sora picked it up with a look on confusion on his face.  
  
Kairi drew a deep breath. "Sora, look at the end of the blade." He looked closely right at the tip. Itched right into the medal was a crescent moon. The memory of the night before welled up in Sora's mind.  
  
The fortuneteller's crystal ball. There had been a sword, a crescent moon, and blood.  
  
Riku looked from Kairi's horrified face to Sora's deep confusion. "What's going on?" He asked to both of them in general.  
  
Kairi still looked horrified but managed "Last night at the carnival, Sora and I went to see a fortune teller. Her crystal ball showed us a sword, a crescent moon, and blood. Sora got really mad and walked out, like he was scared or something."  
  
Sora snapped out of his trance and looked at Kairi. "Still, it's not like this sword means anything. It's just something I found."  
  
"But Sora,' Kairi said, 'tonight is a crescent moon!" She went over to the door and pushed it open. "Look"  
  
Riku and Sora both looked out of the door and up at the clear night sky. A bare sliver of the moon glowed brightly.  
Sora was the first to speak. "So what if it happens to be a crescent moon tonight. It's not like anything is going to happen."  
  
"But Sora, you don't know that for sure." Kairi said, worry heavy in her voice. "Kairi, Sora's right." Riku said. "What does it matter what some fortune teller told you."  
  
"Okay, but don't you think that it is just bit of a coincidence."  
  
"Okay, yeah it is a little weird that all of this is happening at once. But it doesn't mean anything."  
  
The three sat in silence for a while, thinking things over. IT was a few minutes before Kairi spoke. "Maybe, maybe your right Riku." He was about to thank her, but she continued. "I'm gonna head back to town, come on Sora."  
  
"Uh, Kairi?" Sora said carefully.  
  
"Yeah Sora?"  
  
"What are we going to do about the sword?"  
  
Kairi glanced back at the still gleaming sword. The moonlight from the open door was hitting the crescent indent perfectly. "I don't know, leave it here. I'm sure Wakka and the others won't mess with it.  
  
"Alright. Are you going back with us Riku?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The three walked across the glowing moonlit sand. Just as the stepped onto the wood dock, Riku caught a bad step and triped. He recovered with his usual grace, save for a thin trickle of dark red blood from a small cut on his arm. He carelessly wiped out the blood and thoughtlessly flicked it onto the water. He joined Sora and Kairi, and they set out back to Saria.  
  
It was much later that night, back on the deserted Destiny Island. The sword's blade lifted ever so slightly from its handle. A small drop of black liquid touched the sand, staining it black. 


	3. chapter 3

Bang, Bang, Bang. Riku's door nearly fell in with the force of the blows on it. It took the silver haired teen a moment to realize this was real. He slipped out of bed and over to the door. "What is it?" he called through the wood.

Kairi's worried sounding voice answered back. "Something happened to Destiny Island! Get dressed and meet me outside."

Riku rushed to find his shirt and pants. While pulling one leg through his jeans he called out, "Is Sora up?"

"Yeah, his mom and the rest of the adults are already going out to take a look."

Riku finished pulling his shirt over his head and managed to get his hair back to normal before rushing out of his room. Kairi was waiting outside of his house. She raised one shaky finger and whispered, "look." Riku turned and gazed out at the ocean. Dimly, he felt the bottom drop out his throat.

Destiny Island was a black stain against a gray sky. Thick, dark clouds swirled and roiled against the overcast gray sky. Near the waterline the clouds were thick enough to be a wall.

"What the hell happened?!" Riku shouted out.

"No one knows Riku." Kairi said softly. "The fishermen were the first ones out there. They said that the water is ice cold around the island. When they tried to get through the clouds, a huge wind gust pushed them back."

"But the fishing boats don't have sails!" Riku said back.

Kairi only looked at the ground. "I know." They were interrupted by a shout from the crowd, and then Sora rushed out to meet them.

"Hey," he said in a dispirited tone.

"Hey," Riku and Kairi echoed.

The three teens stared out at the water for a moment before Sora spoke up. "There's something that I have to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at the crowd of adults standing near the docks.

"Not here. Follow me." He said gesturing toward an ally.

"What's this about Sora." Riku asked.

Sora looked down at his shoes then up at the dreary sky. With a sigh he said, "The fishermen that were blown away from the island…they said that they heard a voice before. It was a harsh voice that was coming from the clouds around the island. I heard the fisherman explain that the voice said, 'Bring me the dancer and the two warriors, the three that released me from the cursed blade.'"

Riku and Kairi looked at each other and back at Sora. Kairi's eyes glazed for a second. "It means us." She said.

Riku turned and looked at her. "How do you know that? You aren't the only dancer on the island, and I'm sure that some of the men could be called warriors."

"But the fortune teller at the fair showed us . . ."

"Who cares what an old fraud says!" Riku shouted. "Besides," he continued more calmly, "I don't seem to remember releasing anything from a sword."

Sora looked up at his two friends and spoke very softly. "Riku, we are the only ones that know about the sword I found."

"Okay, I guess you're right about that." The other two raised their head to look at Riku. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Go to Destiny Island, what else?" Sora said, moving back toward the main street.

Kairi rushed and grabbed his sleeve. "Sora, what do you mean? You can't seriously think about going. I mean, look down there."

Sora followed Kairi's finger to the town dock. The town men that ran the docks had already dragged most of the boats up on the sand. Sora turned to his girlfriend, "Yeah, but since when have we ever used that dock? Come on." He said, motioning to Riku and Kairi.

The three made their way down to the little cove that was known among them as their private dock. Each boarded a little boat, and the three-boat fleet rowed off to fight the enemy, whatever it was.

It only took them half an hour to reach the cloud wall the surrounded the island. By that time the sun was making a feeble attempt to break through the overcast that seemed to blanket the sky.

In each of the three teen's minds lingered a thought. 'Please let the barrier remain closed. Don't let us pass.' When the boats reached the first cloud, it parted easily.

"That settles it then. The voice really wanted us to come here," said Riku. "We really are the warriors and dancer."

"I guess so." Said Kairi, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Must be." Said Sora. As one, they rowed toward the island. Kairi took a quick look behind her. The clouds had flowed back.

There was a knock on Kairi's bedroom door. "Honey?" her mother called. "I've looked everywhere for you." Slowly opening the door, Kairi's mom was created with an empty bedroom. It was then that the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Kairi's mom, picking the phone up.

"Hi Marie, this is Sandra."

"Hi."

"You haven't seen Sora have you? I checked his room, but he's not there, and I've searched the rest of the island.

"I was going to call you about Kairi. She's gone too."

"Oh no, you don't think they went off to Destiny Island, do you? I know that Sora and Riku like to play hero."

"If that's were they went, I'm sure that Kairi is with them."

"Well do you think we should tell the mayor?"

"I think so. I'll meet you over there in ten minutes. Okay?"

"Alright, bye Marie."

"Bye Sandra."

Marie hung up the phone and started out the door.

Before she turned the knob to go outside, she paused for a moment to look at a photo of Kairi. The background was a gorgeous sunset and Kairi was smiling happily at the camera. Out of nowhere Marie felt a chill run down her spine, and a pit open up in her stomach. Without quite knowing why, Marie placed her hands in prayer and made a prayer to the goddess for her daughter.


End file.
